


Nicknames

by foolofatook001



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jacin's really just a big softy, Jacinter (a bit), mostly just Jacin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolofatook001/pseuds/foolofatook001
Summary: In which I explore a character quirk of Jacin's, because I've always wondered.
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Nicknames

It began with Winter, as so many things in his life did. Just an affectionate nickname given to her when they were young, kept because he couldn’t trust himself to keep his feelings under control when he said her name and he wanted something that was just theirs, that no one would know the reasoning behind.

She was trouble for him - good trouble, but trouble all the same - so that was what he called her.

It just slipped out with Scarlet. When he met her first, he could see her spark and spirit by the way she glared at him. He still had on his ‘sarcastic guard’ persona, and so “firework” came out of his mouth with a sly twist the first time, but he realized how well it fit her and kept using it. She always rolled her eyes when he did, but but didn’t complain.

He refused to call Thorne ‘Captain’. It was almost an insult to real pilots - like himself - so he called him ‘flyboy’ instead. Thorne just laughed it off, as he did most things, and Jacin knew Thorne didn’t mind it.

He  _ did _ mind, however, when Jacin called Cress ‘shortcake’.

Jacin tended to think of Cress as a younger sister. He still felt guilty that he had known about her and her satellite for so long and done nothing about it - and he had promised to protect her with his life, second only to Winter. Just because Cinder was the queen of Luna didn’t mean his promise was fulfilled.

Cress didn’t like the nickname, so, in true big brother fashion - and because he had a contrary streak that came out at the oddest times - Jacin kept using it. He meant it affectionately, and it was a good way to irritate Thorne, who didn’t like the nickname either.

He called Iko ‘Sparks.’ She would laugh and say, “Well, I certainly _ hope _ I’m not sparking,” making a big deal of checking her control panel. He didn’t tell her it was more to do with her quick, bright (and unique) personality than her physical makeup.

Winter laughed at him whenever he used one of his nicknames for their friends when she was around - she told him she found it endlessly amusing that her Jacin, who liked to pretend to be so tough, really cared more than anyone thought.

He rolled his eyes at her (though she saw right through him; she always did) and told her it was because he knew it irritated them. She simply laughed again and looped her arm through his.

“You don’t fool me, Jacin Clay,” she whispered, her mischievous smile lighting her beautiful face.

“Whatever you say, Trouble,” he replied, his own smile quirking up to meet hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading Winter for the billionth time and I was just struck by all the little nicknames Jacin has for people. So this is my take on why he does it.   
> Feedback and/or kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
